Recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) and the like are operated in different conditions and on different terrains. The vehicles are used for sport, recreation, and utility purposes. Some riders of the vehicles prefer aggressive operation of the vehicle, while others prefer a more relaxed approach. Fuel consumption and noise considerations during operation of the vehicle are also important considerations. These vehicles are often configured to be operable in different modes, each of which optimizes different handling characteristics to satisfy different preferences and needs of the users of the vehicles.
Regardless of the mode of operation being used by the driver, the engine is often required to be operated in “idle”, for example, when the vehicle is temporarily stopped. In idle operation, the engine is on but not operatively connected to the ground-engaging member of the vehicles (wheels or tracks as the case may be). The vehicle is thus not being driven by the engine. Typically, the different modes of operating a vehicle are relevant only to the active operation of an engine (i.e. not idle operation). Engine performance is tailored for different operation modes only for its non-idle operation. It would also be desirable to optimize idle operation of an engine for different modes of operation in order to further improve the driving experience.
There is thus a need for a system and method for operating a vehicle in different modes, in both idle and non-idle operation, of the engine.